


Return

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Double Drabble, Gen, Jack the Ripper DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Evie's thoughts as she arrives in London.





	Return

The only Assassin left in London. The statement is ringing in her head, bouncing and echoing through her mind. Jacob could be dead. Jacob could be dead. Jacob could…

“I'll drive,” Evie suggests, but it is a command, not a question to be countered. She needs a task. She needs to be able to concentrate on something other than the fact that while she was in India with Henry, her brother, her twin, could very well have been  _ murdered _ by a boy -- man, she should say -- they had taken under their wing. The London traffic should be more than busy enough to keep her occupied, and she gently pats the horse's neck as she climbs up onto the driver's seat. 

The ring is laughably easy to locate, to the point where she wonders whether the local arm of the law even bothered to truly search the scene of the crime. They all seem ready to get out of Whitechapel as soon as possible, for fear of the creature of the night that is Jack. Their Jack. Her Jack.

She'll find him. She'll find both of them.

Somehow.

Even if she has to take down the entire city in the process.   

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just started (finally) playing the Jack the Ripper DLC, and haven't gotten far, but it's reignited my love for the beautiful woman that is Dame Evie Frye.


End file.
